


单身爸爸的天降小狼狗-14

by hyskys_33



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: KKH, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyskys_33/pseuds/hyskys_33
Summary: 可丽饼出镜～





	单身爸爸的天降小狼狗-14

大概是被短时间内连续的高潮给刺激到，剛当晚十分乖，并没有缠着光一一直做，像只奶猫一样在恋人怀里蹭来蹭去，说着小话。  
可能是叫床太久，太费嗓子，剛的声音有一点嘶哑，甚至说着说着话还咳嗽了几下。  
光一见状不停给他灌温水，又顺手打开了床头的香薰加湿器。  
闻到熟悉的味道，剛继续安安稳稳地撒娇。  
“明晚还能陪我吗？”少年靠在床头漫无目的地刷着推，剛躺在他的肚子上，玩着他随意搭在自己身上的手指，小声问到。  
“明天不行了……总不能天天不回家。”毕竟还是高中生，光一不能那么放肆地连续夜宿香闺，这个分寸他还是晓得的。  
“明天还要上学，一早就要走了哦。”少年的语气带了一丝愧疚，用拇指肚摩挲着剛的脸颊，轻轻安抚着，“你发情期……一个人可以吗？”  
“只是第一天比较凶猛啦……之后的几天不吃抑制剂也行的，我这个岁数，发情期两三天就结束了。”剛温声安慰着有些焦虑的光一，顺势轻轻吻着他的手背。  
“你什么岁数啊？别总这么说自己，你是我的宝宝。”光一语气平直地说出肉麻的话，表情倒是十分坦荡，“有什么事的话随时发信息给我，我看到就会回复的……这次不用避开小惠啦。”  
“嗯……对了，你是不是没带校服？”剛突然想起来，直起身子问到。  
光一也才意识到这个问题：“对哦……怎么办？明天要去递交自己毕业意向的，缺席了会很麻烦。”  
“小惠那里应该有多余的，我去问问，反正你俩身高也差不多。”剛一边说着，一边套上了睡袍，把自己的身体裹得严严实实。  
他身上全都是斑驳的吻痕，让小惠看到不太好。  
走到小惠房间门口，剛敲了敲门：“惠，是爸爸。”  
小惠脆生生的声音从房间里传出来：“门没锁，直接进来就行啦！”听起来很开心的样子。  
“有什么喜事儿啊？”小惠在沙发上斜靠着涂指甲，剛坐过去一边帮他收整着摆了一茶几的指甲油一边问。  
“明天放学以后，杰西哥哥要带我看电影呢，”小惠笑得开心，圆圆的眼睛在水晶灯折射出的光线下闪闪发光。  
“他回家了？”剛突然想到杰西，不知今晚他是否还在客房，如果在的话，等下还要给他送去一套干净的毛巾。  
“他刚回去没多久，说是今晚先不在我们家睡了，”说完举起手指：“这样涂好看吗？”  
剛看了看颜色跳脱的色系搭配，爱怜地抓过小惠的手，温柔地注视着自己的小孩：“好看极了，你最漂亮。”  
“你有没有多出来的校服？”被小惠给萌到，差点忘了来找他的目的，“光一没带校服过来。”  
小惠呼呼吹着还没干的指甲回应到：“洗衣房里还有一套，但是好像没有熨好诶，我等下指甲干了去熨一下然后拿过去吧。”  
“不用了，你歇着，让他自己搞定。”剛交代完，起身打算出门，看样子小惠睡前还要和杰西煲电话粥，还是尽早给孩子独处的空间比较好。  
“爸爸……”小惠看着剛快要走到门口的背影，突然开口。  
“嗯？”  
“爸爸，给我生个小妹妹吧。”惠的嘴巴鼓起来，眼神渴望又虔诚。  
“借你吉言。”剛觉得自己的小孩真是单纯可爱，还没怎么着就想着跟自己要弟弟妹妹了。  
光一准备好了吗？剛这样想着，心里有些打鼓。  
虽然光一为人成熟稳重，但总归还是个孩子，突然让他当爸爸，他自己也会觉得束手无策吧。现在怀孕真是个好的决定吗？  
自己就这样自私地把他的大好青春强行占据，还给他套上为人父的婚姻枷锁，这样做真的对吗？  
想到光一那张稚嫩的脸，剛居然有些后悔了。  
可自己已经三十四岁，再不生就更加来不及了吧，何况他真的很想为光一生一个小孩……剛脑子里乱糟糟，走回了房间。  
“怎么了？看起来情绪不高。”光一在其他方面非常粗线条，却一眼看出了剛的变化。  
“我要是怀孕了，怎么办？”剛有些心事重重，他好怕自己任性的决定是个错误。  
“哈？”光一没忍住笑，“就这个？”他搂住剛的肩膀，让他靠在自己的怀里。  
剛点了点头：“你怎么一点都不紧张的样子 ……”语气中甚至有些责备。  
“怀了就好好养身体，给我健健康康生下来，”光一响亮地在他头发上吻了一下，“你是担心我养不起吗？”  
“那倒不是……”剛含含糊糊地说着，嘴里像含了一口水，“你好好念书，钱的事情不需要你操心啊，就是怕你心里接受不了……”  
“除非这个孩子不是和我生的，不然我都接受得了。”光一觉得剛的思想负担太重了，想要逗逗他。  
“那你接受不了小惠了是吧？”剛反击道，轻轻捏了恋人一下。  
“你个鬼灵精，怎么挖坑给我跳呢？”光一转身把他压在了身下，呼吸逐渐粗重，嘴巴轻轻含着他的下唇：“怎么样，太太，要不要来继续跟我造小孩？”光一低声诱惑着身下的人，凶猛地释放出自己的信息素。  
“不要了……今天做太多了……”剛的身子略微挣扎，想要摆脱光一钳住他的健壮上臂，声音却已经微微发颤，发情期的omega经不住一丝alpha信息素的影响。  
“是吗？那算了，你好好休息，我去客房睡了。”光一突然起身，语气恢复了清冷，可信息素扩散的速度丝毫没有因此降低。  
年轻的恋人往往有着最野的玩法和藏在骨子里的狡猾，剛觉得自己可能是个抖m，居然非常吃光一这套。他看着光一走向门口的背影，只能束手就擒，把睡袍掀到腰际，乖乖地趴跪在床上，翘起了屁股，菊穴正对着打算离去的光一：“我错了……快进来……”  
光一回身，如愿看着剛发情难耐的样子，从床头柜的抽屉里翻出了剛的几个爱用按摩棒，一字排开铺在床上：“先让他们进去吧，以前不是很喜欢用的吗？最近怎么冷落了人家。”说罢，拿起一根二指粗细的按摩棒，摁开开关，并不急着插入。  
“它舒服还是我舒服？”光一坐在床边，饶有兴致地看着高频振动的按摩棒在穴口附近刺激着每一寸敏感的肌肤。  
蜜汁还没有滴出来，但是不停收缩的穴口已经透露了剛的饥痒：“小光……小光最舒服……”  
光一继续拿着还在震动着的按摩棒，在穴口蹭了蹭，又滑到会阴和囊袋处：“没有觉得哦，你看你这里已经硬到不行。”顺从的剛在不停激发他体内潜藏了十几年的抖s作风。  
剛继续趴着，腰肢酸软，已经无法支撑高翘起的嫩臀，眼看就要整个瘫软在床上，却被身后小恶魔一般的恋人狠狠地打了下屁股：“给我抬高点！”光一装凶的声音还真的挺吓人，剛回头求救般地看了他一眼，却被他散发着的s表情震到，只能默默低下头继续翘着屁股被反复玩弄菊穴。  
“好下流……只是这样就流了这么多水。”光一的左手拿着震动棒，在剛挺立的肉棒上上下移动着，剛的身体不停在轻微发抖，后穴的汁水已经逐渐流了出来，顺着大腿滑到膝窝。  
“这样……这样玩会射出来……嗯啊……”剛被这种濒临高潮的感觉逼迫着，泪水逐渐外涌，红了眼眶。  
“啪！！”响亮的拍击声从身后传来，臀部感觉酥酥麻麻却毫无痛感，穴口快速收缩着，仿佛一张嗷嗷待哺的小嘴。  
“我让你射你才能射，否则把你屁股打开花！”光一低声吼着，胯下的巨大已经勃发，却强忍着欲望继续玩弄剛的下身，“要不要乖乖听话？”语毕，又坏心地拍打了一下已经被拍红的臀肉。  
“要……嗯啊……老公不让我射……哈啊……我就不射……”仿佛一个被性爱操纵着的傀儡，剛的大脑不加思索，几乎停止了运转，对光一的一切都言听计从。  
光一用手指刮了一些新鲜流出来的蜜汁，拿到剛面前：“坏孩子，怎么脏兮兮流到到处都是？”  
剛不等指令，就条件反射般伸出舌头舔了上去。舌尖顺着光一的指缝，舔到指尖，把自己的肠液舔得干净，又不停轻搔着恋人干燥温暖的掌心。  
光一宠爱地看着被自己控制住高潮的淫荡美人，继续把手指留在他嘴里，按摩棒猛地插进一开一合的穴口：“现在两个小嘴都被塞满了吧？舒服吗？”  
按摩棒在肉穴里疯狂震动，被光一拔到穴口又再快速狠狠插入。剛平时自己玩的时候，顶到差不多的地方就不会继续再往里插，可光一并不心软，他直接把长长的按摩棒整根没入，虽然没有自己的阴茎那么长，但也足够顶到生殖腔。  
“啊啊……好深……不要再深了……老公……太深了……哈啊……”被猛一深插，剛的身体有些无法承受这种异物感。分明被光一曾经插到过更深的地方，现在却觉得按摩棒是那么多余，“不要了……我要老公……不要这个……嗯啊……”仅仅是一个二指粗细的硅胶棒并不足以填满虚空的小穴，敏感点也完全没被抚慰到，这种不上不下的感觉让剛觉得好着急。  
仿佛看透了剛的心思，光一又拿起一根一指粗的稍细按摩棒，力度开到最大，按摩棒前端翘起，正好能刺激到肠道上壁的骚点，和手里这根一并插入花穴，果然得到了身下的人的尖叫：“啊……哈啊……哈啊……太强烈了……轻点啊老公……啊……好舒服……骚穴要被捅坏了……嗯啊……”剛的身体抽动着，双腿夹紧迎接着按摩棒带来的舒爽。两根棒一只在大力贯穿着已经汁水翻飞的肉穴，一只持续不断地刺激着骚心，他脚趾蜷起来，仿佛已经要到高潮。  
光一突然加快了手上的速度：“谁允许你私自射出来的？”  
“呜呜……老公弄得我要到了……嗯啊……要忍不住了……”剛的声音里有些委屈，这人把自己搞到那么舒服却不许自己射，这是什么霸王条约。  
“那以后都要它们操你好了，不需要什么老公了哦？”光一故意问着，却让剛急到飙泪。  
“不要……把它们都丢掉……唔……以后只要老公……想要老公的……大肉棒啊……嗯啊……”剛不住祈求着，希望对方能心软。  
“真的要丢掉吗？”光一继续手臂发力，力道不减，抽插着不知疲倦震动着的按摩棒。  
“嗯啊……嗯……丢掉……都丢掉……啊……以后只有……啊……老公可以……哈啊……插进来……”剛浪声哀求，侧身回头用溢出几滴泪水的双眼看着光一。  
“乖孩子，那好好跟他们告个别吧。”光一把还在嫩穴里面的两根按摩棒拿了出来，插进了一根和自己肉棒差不多粗细却略短的按摩棒，狠狠地捅进了已经湿透的软烂肉穴：“这根你经常玩吗？快来跟它说再见。”  
冰凉的按摩棒突然插进滚烫的甬道，震得剛浑身一激灵，穴口很快适应了这根的大小，浪叫声似乎没间断过：“啊……经常……嗯啊……经常玩……好舒服……哈啊……再见……啊啊……”剛轻轻扭动着身体，大脑被快感占据着，却又不知道光一要继续玩多久，他想要那根真正的大肉棒想到发疯，看来只能顺从着小男友的心思听话照做，才能快点吃到自己想要的那根。  
光一看着他乖巧的样子，终于抽出了这根，拿起了床上的最后一根，大力搅弄着滴着水的菊花：“也来跟这根说再见吧，最后一次插进你身体了哦……”  
“嗯啊……再见……哈啊……老公可不可以……给我……啊……骚穴想要被老公的大肉棒插进来呀……”剛的忍耐已经到了临界点，肉棒前端滴滴答答地流出汁。  
光一看着被按摩棒抚慰着的肉穴，汁水滴落在紧紧靠拢的腿缝中间，心生邪念，把阴茎插进剛大腿根部的腿间，滚烫的巨大借助着肠液的润滑，跟着手上的按摩棒一起，抽出又没入剛的身体。  
“啊啊……老公……这样也好舒服……腿间……嗯啊……被磨得好舒服……哈啊……肉穴好胀……嗯啊……老公好会玩……”  
肉棒摩擦了没多久，剛腿间的嫩肉就被磨到发红，光一意识到以后，就心疼地停了下来。  
看着剛依然乖乖地没有射出来，光一心里膨胀又满足，他终于拿出自己挺立的欲望，整根没入开合的水穴：“这根如何啊，太太？”  
肉棒甫一插入就大力挺动起来，还没来得及等剛做出反应，就已经把每一下都插进了生殖腔。  
“啊……啊啊……这根……最喜欢了……有这根就够了……”剛的身体依然趴跪着，腰部却已经渐渐无力。  
光一不忍让他继续这样撑着自己的身体，温柔地把他身子翻过来，面对着剛继续插弄。  
“哈啊……老公……抱抱我……我要在老公怀里……嗯啊……高潮……”剛轻轻鼓着嘴，双手颤颤地举起来，渴望着身上这个年轻精壮的肉体。  
“我快要没力气了，”光一大力怂动着腰，动作与嘴里的话语相反，不知疲倦地打桩，“需要太太的乳汁才能有力气。”他坏笑着，眼神紧盯着两个肿胀的乳头，下流又色情。  
“呜呜……都给你吃……嗯啊……好舒服……老公好会操……抱紧我……继续大力操我……”剛微微挺着前胸，双手揉捏着软软的胸肉，浪声诱惑着光一，体内的渴望叫嚣着更大的快感。  
光一弯下身子，含住一遍的乳头，另一边被他用指肚揉搓，腹肌发力，巨大的肉棒在剛的花穴里驰骋。  
“嗯啊……老公吸得……好舒服……感觉……这样被吸……嗯啊……就能高潮……”剛的双臂紧紧抱住吮吸自己乳头的光一，两腿大开悬空，迎接着高频的抽插，“老公的肉棒……最舒服了……嗯啊……这样被老公操……好满足……肉穴被塞好满……哈啊……好厉害……嗯啊……每一次都会操到那里……好棒……”  
光一埋头吃着，并没有空闲回复剛的浪叫，腰腹的挺动却更加猛烈。  
“啊啊……老公……我可以射了吗……嗯啊……受不了了……感觉要被操晕过去了……”剛的声音发颤，射精的欲望翻涌着。  
“晕过去我也会再把你操醒的。”光一说罢吻住了他的嘴，两人的舌尖互相纠缠，“一起射好吗？”他低声引诱着，却又好似一个大赦。  
“嗯……好……谢谢老公……让我射……啊啊……就要被老公……嗯啊……插射了……哈啊……好舒服……”剛的肉穴收紧，肉棒轻轻抖着，“啊……又被老公操射了……好满足……”剛的白浊射到两人身体之间，嘴巴张大，像一条缺氧的金鱼，大口呼吸着空气。  
光一紧随其后，被小穴有技巧的收缩包围着，身体快速耸动着，再次射进了生殖腔。  
“看你干这么用力，感觉你真的很想当爸爸呢……”剛柔声对靠在他颈窝里喘息着的光一说着。  
“最好给我生个足球队。”光一回吻着他。  
给剛简单清洁过身体，又去洗衣房熨烫了明天要穿的校服，已经是下半夜一点多。  
光一看着颈窝里的人，暗暗责备自己定力不稳：明明今天不打算继续做了的，可看着对方鼓着嘴巴患得患失地问自己是否想要个小孩，他还是无法控制想要把他吃干抹净的欲望。  
“我会努力当个好爸爸的。”光一轻声对剛说着，补上了额吻，沉沉地睡了过去。  
早上起床时分，剛的睡袍还歪歪斜斜地穿在身上，胸口的肉露出了一大片。年轻的恋人看着这一幕，又不可抑制地晨勃了。想了想昨晚把他折腾到那么晚才睡，光一内心泛起怜爱，跑进浴室，给自己冲了个澡，打算早点出门上学。  
穿好校服的他，坐在床边，看着恋人熟睡的脸，低头轻吻了几口：“你在家乖乖的……”光一嘱咐到。  
剛迷迷糊糊地被亲醒，睁眼就是一张帅气的脸，感觉神清气爽，往下看，对方又穿着熨烫整齐的干净校服，雪白的衬衫映衬着蓝格领带，散发出干净好闻的洗衣液香气。  
“要去上学了吗？”剛的手不老实，已经摸到了少年的裆部。  
光一撇了一眼时间，心里默默计算着：如果剛真的缠上来，最多只能做二十分钟。  
“嗯……要来不及了……”其实光一内心的欲望也悄然升起，但还是想要劝剛继续睡一会儿。  
剛起身下床，跪在光一的两腿之间，解开了他的皮带，一层层扒开校服裤子和内裤，拿出了光一已经微微硬起的阴茎：“做一次再走好吗？”  
光一看着从自己裆部传来的可怜眼神，也不再想抗拒原始的欲望：“屁股翘起来，速战速决。”说完便扯下校服领带，把那双不老实的手绑了起来。  
剛顺势趴在地上，似乎又在发情，肉穴已经泛着水光，不需要什么扩张和前戏，就可以直接插进去。  
倒是省了时间，光一这么想着，肉棒直挺挺地没入仿佛永远也填不饱的小嘴里。  
“这样舒服吗？你怎么一直在要？”一边插着，一边把双手摁在剛的细腰上，给了身体一个着力点。  
“舒服……小穴……嗯啊……吃不够老公的……啊……大鸡巴……”剛故意说着粗俗的词，如愿得到了更多凶猛的顶弄。  
“这样被我摁着操，喜欢吗？”少年的身体加大力度，几分钟就把剛的腰肉给抓红。  
“哈啊……还可以……更凶一点……嗯啊……”剛高声叫着，刚睡醒的声音还有一些嘶哑，带着一丝慵懒的媚意。  
光一双手轮流大力拍打着他的臀瓣，一边打一边冲击着肉穴的最深处：“这样够凶吗？骚货，喂不饱的骚货。”  
“啊……再大力打我……好爽……喜欢被老公这样大屁股……哈啊……好舒服……”剛的肉臀扭动着，后穴主动向后吞食着光一的巨大，双手虽然被校服领带捆绑着，后入的姿势却没有因此被影响太多。  
水穴被顶弄了一阵，又开始飞溅出蜜汁，光一的每一个动作都让他舒爽到身体的各个角落。  
“老公……哈啊……以后住在一起……每天……嗯啊……每天早上都这样操我……好不好……”一边承受着身后的冲击，剛一边娇声问着身后的人。  
“天天操你，每天起来第一件事就是喂饱你的骚穴！”光一的声音略微有些提高，肉棒被紧紧包裹着，却并没有强烈的射意。大概是自己之前都太能忍了，所以即使被这么伺候着，都不会很快就射。  
他看了看时间，有些心急，加快了速度：“屁股夹紧点！让老公快点射出来！”一边低吼着，一边摁住剛的头，下半身继续发力。  
剛翘着屁股，双手被光一绑住，侧脸紧紧贴在地毯上，头被光一单手摁在地上，肉穴又承受着暴风骤雨般的撞击。  
“啊啊……老公这么撞我……好舒服……好大力……骚穴被填满的感觉好棒……嗯啊……”由于被压着头，浪叫的声音已经含混不清。  
后入的姿势虽然能看到剛纤细白皙又保养得当的美背和嫩白的后颈，但光一很多次都是面对着恋人漂亮清丽的脸才能射出来，初夜就是堂本剛的他，胃口早已和常人不同。他解开领带，解放了剛的双手，把他面对面抱起来，一边往窗边走一边操着湿润不堪的肉穴。  
剛的双臂紧紧抱住光一的脖颈，双眼含春望向给自己无数高潮的少年，“哈啊……这样被老公顶……感觉要……嗯啊……要破掉了……好厉害……啊……老公的肉棒……太大了……哈啊……好舒服……小穴只有老公……才能……嗯啊……满足……骚货这辈子都……啊……离不开老公了……”剛一边被狠狠操着，一边坦白说着自己的心思。  
终于走到窗边，光一大胆地把他放在宽大的窗台上，让剛的屁股坐在窗台边缘，自己站在地上继续操着。  
“让你的邻居都看看，你到底有多么骚。”光一故意这么说，其实早就发现剛的家里都是单面玻璃，从外面往里看的话，什么都看不到。  
明知是不可能的事情，剛还是被这种羞耻感刺激到小穴猛缩。  
“果然很骚，一想到要被被人看到你是怎么挨操的，就缩这么紧了？”光一继续操干着，空出来一只手揉捏着剛那已经红肿充血的乳尖。  
“嗯啊……不是……哈啊……是被老公……啊……操到缩紧……看到老公的肉棒……啊啊……骚穴就会……啊……一缩一缩……”这倒是实话，家长会那天看到光一的第一眼，剛的后穴就条件反射似的不停收缩，从前没见过这个孩子，当时他真的被自己的身体震惊到了，一度以为是自己太过淫荡，见谁都发情，没想到那之后的第二天去公司的时候，看到工作室那些时尚圈的高大帅气alpha，身体却犹如干枯千年的古木，毫无感觉。  
在窗台上被光一玩弄了好一阵，剛瞟到院子里有人走过，是正要出门上学的小惠。  
“不要……光一……哈啊……这不对……不能这样了……啊啊……”明知道小惠看不到，剛却突然被背德感笼罩。  
“没关系的宝贝……他看不到……”光一咬着他的耳垂，用气音哄着。  
“可这样……哈啊……好奇怪……啊……嗯啊……”剛第一次后悔自己家院子这么大，小惠的步幅又那么慢，这孩子走几步停下来刷手机回信息，再走几步又停下来喝牛奶，真是要让自己羞死了。  
“哪里奇怪？被我这么干很奇怪吗？你转过头，看着自己的小孩，我就让你高潮，好吗？”光一虽是商量的语气，但剛知道，这不容反驳。  
他的眼角泛红，看向楼下在院子里慢慢走着的小惠，体内甚至涌起一种偷情的快感：“哈啊……射给我……都射给我……把我操射……”  
光一紧紧抓住他张开的双腿，向前刺着自己的粗大：“乖孩子，这才对嘛……”  
“啊啊……老公……要高潮了……”剛继续盯着楼下，好怕小惠突然回头，“继续操我……好舒服……哈啊……啊……”剛高声叫着，射出了淡淡的精液，小惠也在此时终于走出了大门。  
剛一阵心虚，觉得好对不起自己的小孩。  
“别走神，张嘴，吃进去。”光一继续把肉棒埋在他身体里，享受着被高潮后的骚穴吸吮的快感，这样命令着。  
剛张开嘴巴，乖乖等待着光一射进去。  
“啊……嗯……”少年终于射出了清晨的浓精，一滴不剩地灌进了剛的嘴里。  
剛意犹未尽地尽数吞下：“好吃……光一每次都能射这么多这么浓。”一边吸着，一边爱不释手地抚摸着光一的粗大：“好像可丽饼哦……可丽饼的里面也有好多又白又浓的东西……”  
光一被这个巧思的比喻逗笑：“乖……吃饱了就继续去睡吧，再不走我真的要迟到了。”他快速地系上衬衫扣子，穿上了裤子，领带只是松松垮垮地挂在脖子上，忙里偷闲给了剛一记额吻，风一样冲了出去。  
“记得吃早餐！”剛不放心地在他背后喊着。  
“知道啦！”光一在楼梯口回应着，转身下了楼。  
赶在上课铃响之前跑到教室的光一，喘匀了气，打开手机看看有没有小粘人精发来的消息。  
没想到line里面只有小惠二十分钟前的信息：“怎么还没来上学？”  
现在他人也到了，于是跟小惠交换了个眼神作为回复。  
奇怪，怎么不给我发信息啊，好反常。光一这么想着，又习惯性地打开ins。  
他的ins账号只关注了堂本剛的官方公开账号，许久没刷出新消息的他，居然发现剛在十分钟前发了一条。  
配图是泡着锡兰红茶的精致茶杯套碟，背景是剛卧室里的茶几和地毯，配文却与此无关：  
“吃到了好久都没吃过的可丽饼，啊，还是好好吃哦，可能要对可丽饼上瘾了哦～”  
点开评论区，果然粉丝都在大呼可爱。  
光一傻笑着看着那条更新，被剛的大胆震惊到，也被那又娇又慵懒的语气挠得心痒痒。  
今天交完志愿表以后能提前翘课离开吗？  
优等生在课堂上想着这些，居然开始走神了。


End file.
